


The Perfect Arrangement

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Ballet, Ben Solo is crushing harder than a 12-year-old, Dancing, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dirty Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Foot Fetish, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rose is the best, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), awkward virgins, slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Kylo Ren was a man of wealth, distinction, and taste.He was a famous singer and supporter of the arts. His unusual face and broad chest made him a sex icon, especially after his famous song, "Slow". He had women begging for his attention and wanting him to take it slow with them.There was only one slight problem: he was a virgin.He'd take it slow with them, alright.One could ask why, and it was all very simple, at least in his mind: Kylo Ren was a man of very particular taste.He had a thing for feet.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73
Collections: A Picture is worth 1000 Words - PL Summer Exchange





	The Perfect Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MFA101 (cryforwhat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforwhat/gifts).



> MFA101, you bless us all with your reading and comments, and they make our day. May this give you some measure of the joy that you bring all of us. Thank you for all you do!
> 
>   
> 

Kylo Ren was a man of wealth, distinction, and taste. 

He was a famous singer and supporter of the arts. His unusual face and broad chest made him a sex icon, especially after his famous song, "Slow". He had women begging for his attention and wanting him to take it slow with them. 

There was only one slight problem: he was a virgin. 

He'd take it slow with them, alright. 

One could ask why, and it was all very simple, at least in his mind: Kylo Ren was a man of very particular taste. 

He had a thing for feet. 

Very few knew that about him since he was a private person. One who did know was his best friend, Rose. She had been his sound engineer since the beginning, and she had become rich overnight with him. She was happily married, so now she devoted herself to finding a woman who matched his very specific criteria. 

He had gotten used to her matchmaking schemes, so when he appeared in his black suit coat and white button-down at the club, he wasn't surprised that Rose's eyes lit up mischievously.

"About time you showed up, Solo."

Few knew his real name, but she did. She gave him a hug that could put bodybuilders to shame, and not a bit of her warmth was forced.

"I was taking it slow tonight," he quipped, elbowing her as she rolled her eyes. 

"Look down," she said when both were seated in the semi-circular booth. She looked pleased with herself. "You like?"

Quirking an eyebrow, he glanced at the floor. His mouth set in a thin line when he saw a pair of narrow, pink heels, and Rose grinned triumphantly. 

"You _do_ like them."

"I'm intrigued, but I need to see the feet first," he said, spreading his arms along the top of the booth. "Who is she?"

Rose settled in. "Her name's Rey. She's a ballerina, a friend I met a few years ago. She's ten years younger than you, and I know you like them younger. I don't know why I never thought of introducing you two before. You'll love her, and her feet."

He was unimpressed. "We'll see. Where is she?"

"Getting drinks. She'll be back any second," replied Rose, craning her neck. "She's wearing a pink dress to match those heels."

Based on experience, he doubted Rose entirely, but he humored her because she cared. He sat on the leather seats, sipping his only whiskey of the night calmly and enjoying the pounding bass. 

Moments later, a glowing figure in pink floated forward. Ben was mesmerized. He was immediately drawn to her feet; they were long, dainty, and narrow, just the way he liked them. He saw just enough of her calves and ankles to see that she did have a fine set of ankles, and her lips were pink and kissable.

He had never seen a sunnier smile, and instead of having large breasts and focusing everything on that instead of other assets he preferred, she wore a long dress that showed her petite frame. 

He had never believed in love at first sight before, but he was ready to believe in it now.

He felt a stirring in his pants for the first time in a long time. He couldn't believe it. He was about to stand up and welcome her, and that was when he realized he was already sporting a boner. 

Sending a pleading look at Rose's way, he silently begged her to help him, and she cackled and stood up, forcing him to stand as well. Cursing under his breath, he picked up his drink, determined to hide his poorly-timed boner behind the short, squat glass. 

"Rey, thank you. You're an angel," said Rose, giving Rey a side hug and taking her drink.

"Anytime, Rose."

Ben grinned, stepping forward. "Are you an angel?"

Rey did a double-take. "What?"

He played dumb. "An angel. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe. Like you." His hand shot forward. "I'm Ben. Ben Solo."

Rose smirked. "Rey, this is my friend, the one I was telling you about, the singer. Ben, this is Rey Johnson. She's a ballerina."

Rey blinked rapidly before focusing on him. "Hi, Ben. It's nice to meet you. You seem … familiar for some reason." 

Rey took his hand, and electricity sparked between them. Her skin was work-hardened, and he liked it. It felt more real, more genuine. He hoped her feet were the same way, so he could massage them. He felt his semi become a full hard-on, and he gripped his glass tighter. 

"I get that a lot. Usually it's my voice," he said casually. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rey. You look like you've come from the sky with that bright smile, a Rey of Sunlight," he said, hands spreading out to make a rainbow. 

Of course, he promptly forgot he was holding a drink, so as his arms spread out, he splashed his drink down her front. She looked horrified. 

"I'm so sorry!" he cried, grabbing a napkin from the table and wiping it across the stains on her dress. 

He kept wiping amidst silent giggles from Rose, and it took him a few minutes before he saw he was pressing the napkin against her breasts. The only reason he realized it was because he accidentally brushed against a taut nipple, and he froze, glancing up to see her awestruck face. 

It took him another moment before he had the good sense to remove his hand, and by then, his face and ears were redder than a tomato. 

"I'm sorry. Again."

“It’s, it’s okay,” she said, gulping. “I saw it was an honest accident. I hope it doesn’t stain.”

“It’s a cute dress; it’d be a shame to lose it because of my stupidity,” he said, forcing his gaze to stay on her eyes, not on the hardened peaks that begged to be touched. “I could wash it at my place; it’s a really nice washer/dryer combo with some top-notch detergent,” he said helpfully. 

She bit her lip, unsure how to respond, and it took him a second to realize his phrasing.

“Or, you could not. I won’t hold it against you,” he said, starting to sweat. “I swear I’m not a creep who just wants to kidnap you and touch your feet,” he said without thinking, cringing immediately.

Both Rose and Rey laughed at that, and Rose invited Ben to sit in the middle. He sat quickly, eager to hide his erection and shame. Rose sat to his right, and Rey entered from the left, eyeing him. 

“Do you often stare at and touch women’s feet?” asked Rey as she sipped her drink.

“Not as often as I’d like,” he admitted as she spit out her drink. “I mean, no. No, I don’t.”

“Does it weird you out that I’m not wearing shoes right now?” she asked curiously, leaning in.

“No, not at all!” he cried, mirroring her movements. “You must be on your feet all day; I don’t blame you for removing your heels. What your feet probably need is a good massage, besides no shoes.”

“Perhaps,” she murmured, looking down before yanking her head up. “I suppose you like giving foot massages?”

“He gives the _best_ foot massages,” piped up Rose.. 

Rey looked to him for corroboration, and he smiled. “I do. Like giving them and giving good ones. I pride myself on it, in fact.”

Rey looked between Rose and Ben before making a silent decision, passing her drink to Rose. “I’m done drinking for the night, Rose. It’s all yours.” She turned her head to Ben. “Do you dance? I’m very _particular_ about my dance partners.”

“She judges everyone on their dancing ability,” hissed Rose, making Rey glare at her.

“Let’s dance,” said Ben eagerly, not daunted in the least. “I’ve learned a bit of ballroom dancing in my time.”

Rey perked up at that and left the booth, Ben following closely and trying not to stare at her ankles. After Rey put her shoes back on, they went to the edge of the dance floor. He didn't want to risk losing her to someone else, and he knew they'd need space. Rey looked at him expectantly. 

“Show me your moves,” she shouted across the noisy floor. 

“This electronica is not conducive to swing, but I’ll give it my best shot,” he said, taking both of her hands in his. “I’m gonna give it to you nice and slow,” he said, making her smile.

“Oh, I love that song,” she said, grinning. “I love it when it comes on the radio.”

He beamed. “Me too.”

They did the basic triple step, stepping side to side and then forward before he let go of one hand to twirl her, and he admired her three buns and the way her dress filled out before she came back to face him, a wide smile on her face.

“You lead well,” she noted as they repeated the movements, he eager to watch her turn. 

“Thank you. You make it easy,” he said, guiding her to do two turns at once. She followed, grinning madly.

“How did you know I like spinning so much?” she asked when he brought her back to the beginning step.

“You seemed to enjoy it most, and you’re a ballerina. I assume things,” he said, deciding to try a hammerlock. 

With both their hands connected, he lifted his left hand and brought her in for a twirl, and when she finished, his fingers on his right hand barely touched hers as her left hand remained behind her. As he brought her in for a double inside turn, his right hand let go of her, and she gracefully ended it. 

"You have proven yourself worthy," she said with a playful smile. "Do you dance normally as well?"

"I do," he said with a bow. "Are you sure you want to?"

"Oh yes," she replied, letting go and pressing her behind against his front. 

He bit back a moan as she pressed against his erection, and his arms encircled her, holding her there firmly. 

If she was going to tease, then he was going to do it right back at her. He wanted a chance with her, and he made threatening faces at all interested men within a short distance of them before turning them away from the crowd. 

"All firm, toned muscle … I like it," she purred, leaning her head back against his shoulder. "Just like a dancer."

"If you take care of your body, it should care of you," he murmured in her ear. "If you don't know how, allow me to assist."

She ground her hips against his hard length, and he groaned in response. 

"My feet are beginning to hurt," she said, laying her hands against his sides, rocking with him to the pounding beat. 

Each thrust of her hips made him painfully harder, and he placed his own hands on her hips, pressing her up to feel her where he wanted. After he almost lifted her off the ground, she whimpered. 

He stopped moving, on alert. "What's wrong? Am I holding you too tight?"

"No, not at all," she said, panting. "I just don't know many men who can pick me up like I weigh nothing."

"Oh." As the lightbulb went off in his head, he turned her so she faced him, taking them to a deserted corner where there was even more space. Her nipples were standing out prominently from her dress, and he licked his lips in anticipation. "If you want me to pick you up, all you have to do is ask."

"Lift me," she said, both of their bodies thrumming as he brought her up so that their hips met. 

Her legs fluidly wrapped around him as her arms found his neck. As he slowly thrust against her, her hands journeyed lower, unbuttoning two buttons of his shirt before kissing the revealed skin. 

"Rey," he groaned, his hips picking up speed. 

She threw her head back, rubbing against him to find the pressure she needed. Her hands drifted across his body to his shoulders, allowing her to fall back a little more and their hips to meet more insistently. 

Ben had never been so turned on as he watched her give herself over to him. When her hands slid lower to his biceps, he adjusted his grip slightly, cushioning her against him as her legs loosened around him, bending at the knees. 

As he gave her rear a little squeeze, she squeaked and opened her eyes, pinning him with a hungry look. 

"If you don't want this, say so," he said, massaging her behind and hips. 

She licked her lips. "I do."

He continued his ministrations, and her arms ventured lower, until she finally let go of him completely, arms out wide and legs straightening. 

Her head darted up briefly. "Twirl me," she pleaded. 

Grinning, he adjusted his grip and glanced around. A few couples had taken to watching them from a distance, but he didn't care now, secure in her. As those watching noticed, they spread out, giving him more space, much to his relief. 

When he was sure there was no way of her hitting anything, he said, "Open your eyes."

She shrieked with delight as he moved in a circle. Her dress fluttered with the movement, and he moved faster as he witnessed her excitement. As he started to come back to the original spot, he lifted her slightly, and she took it as her cue to rock upward, allowing their chests to brush. 

"That was incredible," she breathed as he placed her on the ground. "Are you sure you're not secretly a ballet dancer?"

"I'm not, but I'd be willing to try a simple lift with you if you tell me how to hold you," he said, earning a joyous look from her. 

"It's simple and my favorite," she said, turning around. "I love being carried."

It was a match made in heaven. He couldn't believe his luck. 

"As it so happens, I like carrying you," he whispered in her ear. "Tell me where you want me to touch you."

"It's not appropriate for dancing," she said with a smirk, placing his left hand over her core, letting him feel the heat radiating from her. "I need you to touch me there."

"Come back to my place after this," he wheedled, cupping her firmly. "I'll wash your dress. Give you a foot massage."

"You really like my feet that much?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Yes," he admitted, growing nervous. "They're beautiful, and I have a foot fetish. That is, if you don't mind-"

She kissed him to end his suffering. "I don't." As he pressed against her center more insistently, she moaned. "I want you inside me. This is torture."

He had to focus on her words. It took everything within him to not touch his lips in awe at receiving his first kiss. And she had done it after he admitted to having a foot fetish!

He cleared his throat and looked around again. "One lift. We have an adoring crowd now," he said, tilting his head toward their audience that had tripled in size. 

"You _like_ the attention. Even better," she said, her eyes roaming over him appreciatively.

She brought his left hand up to her hip before bringing it across her front. “You need to firmly grip me here throughout.”

“Anything to keep you close.” He spread his fingers out. “How do we start?”

“We’ll both perform a demi plie, bending our knees like so,” she said, before explaining the rest of the steps and demonstrating it with her hands. 

His part in it was relatively easy since all he had to do was swing her around several times while holding her tight. He could do that. When she was done explaining, she slipped off her shoes, swung her right arm around his neck, and brought her feet together in the third ballet position.

She made it look so graceful and easy, her body all sharp angles and straight lines. He decided that even if they didn’t end up becoming a couple, that he would attend the ballet more often. 

Taking a collective deep breath, they locked gazes, bent down, and lifted up together, swinging to their right. From then on, the world faded away as they concentrated only on the other. As he pulled her across his body, she performed an attitude, her right leg shooting out at a slight angle and slowly straightening as her left one remained bent backward. Halfway through the first circle, her left leg swung forward to match the right one, and he marveled at how seamless the transition was for her as she moved.

He began the second turn, and she straightened both legs, toes pointing out for a pique. As he moved faster with confidence, she grinned at him. Halfway through that turn, he grabbed her right thigh since it was closest to him in order to support her, and she bent her knees, feet still on pointe. 

She had described the final move of hers as her being stuck inside an invisible basket, which was why she bent her legs at a forty-five degree angle. It looked artistic but difficult as she performed, and he didn't know why she would subject herself to such a thing. All he did know was that she had great abs for the way she controlled her movements so easily, and he wanted to work out with her. 

Her free arm remained straight until the third circle, bringing it across her body to hold her other hand as she lifted her left leg slightly so that her feet crossed. At the end of the third turn, he slowed down, and it was more like he carried her as he gazed into her eyes. He made a fourth turn in slow motion, his earlier momentum all they needed, and he held her tighter, not ready to let go of her and of the heady feelings she inspired.

As soon as he stopped, he would have been content to remain there with her indefinitely, as lost as he was in her, but the crowd began cheering and clapping loudly, waking both up from their own little world they had created. 

Reluctantly he set her down, and she seemed loathe to leave his embrace. At the booth, Rose had water ready for them.

“Now _that_ was hot,” said Rose. “I never saw a better commercial for ballet than that.”

“We made a pretty great team,” he said, gazing into Rey’s eyes.

She smiled shyly. “We did. Thank you for that.” After finishing her glass of water in one gulp, she pulled off her shoes and looked at him apologetically. “I really want to leave with you, but my feet are killing me. Do you mind waiting a few minutes?”

“Not at all,” he replied, reaching below the table for her feet. “May I?”

“He won’t stop asking until you let him. You might as well enjoy it,” encouraged Rose shamelessly. 

“I was _going to_ ,” returned Rey, placing her feet in his lap. 

Within moments, he was cradling her ankles and feet protectively, admiring them up close. Rey and Rose exchanged glances, and Rose mouthed that this was normal. 

Rey had never met someone so interested in feet. She quickly learned to appreciate him when he immediately found her pressure points with his thumbs, rubbing soothing circles into her aching skin. If he wanted to take care of her feet everyday like this, she wouldn’t stop him. It was the perfect arrangement: he got his feet, and she had less pain.

Ben was _living._

The skin of her ankles was baby smooth, and her arch was pleasing to the eye and just a little rough around the edges as he pressed against it to relieve stress. Her heels weren't overly large, and she sighed as he massaged them. Her instep was just the right amount of softness, providing a little friction as he soothed them from the heels’ stress.

"Wow. You _are_ good. I think I want to hire you," marveled Rey when he paused. 

"Don't do it. It's a trap. You'll never be satisfied with anyone else," snarked Rose, standing up. "You'll marry him just to secure that lasting happiness."

Ben glared at his friend as Rey laughed. 

"There are worse reasons to marry someone," allowed Rey, turning to Ben and rubbing his knee. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I offer my services anytime," he replied, caressing down her sole with his index finger. She shivered and turned pink from his delicate touch, leaning into his warmth, and he felt himself harden even more. 

"Services," parroted Rose, putting up air quotes with her fingers. "First feet, then the rest of your body." Neither looked at her, and she grinned. "My husband wants me home. Rey, you're good getting a ride with Ben, right?"

"Oh yes," she said, tilting her foot slightly to graze his erection, still focused on Ben's face as his mouth opened. "I was counting on it. He has to wash my dress."

"And while you're not wearing anything, I'll give you a full body massage," he said, the heat in his eyes matching Rey's.

Silently he begged her to touch him again with her feet. 

"Good. Have fun and try to get some sleep," said Rose, not bothered by their inattention to her. "Bye, you two."

It meant that they were smitten, and she had finally succeeded in matchmaking. 

"Bye."

Both spoke in stereo, and when Ben subtly moved her feet closer to his crotch, Rey took advantage of his attention to her heels to brush her toes along the length of his bulge. He growled in response, only to whimper when both of her feet sandwiched his length suddenly. 

"Take me home, Ben. I want this," she said, stroking him. "I want you."

"I'm yours," he rasped. 

She could do whatever she wanted to him, and he would do whatever she asked if she would keep doing that. 

"Then let's go," she said, teasing him one last time before removing herself from his lap and picking up her shoes. "I'm ready."

"Finally. We can hear each other," he groused as he shut the door behind them, entering the steamy night air. Facing her, he crowded her until she could feel his hot breath on her skin. "I have plans for you."

"I can't wait," she said, gripping his face with both hands and kissing him soundly. "I've never had a better, more attentive partner."

"I'm going to take good care of you. Gonna take it nice and slow," he murmured, kissing her back. "Gonna savor every second with you."

She sighed against him. "Let's go."

Offering an arm, he led her toward his car, trying to figure out how to reveal his true identity. Luckily, him quoting his own song lyrics helped.

"You know, you really do sound like someone else I know. I'm really struggling to picture who, though," she said as they walked across the parking lot. 

It helped that he had a lot of facial hair and longer hair that he had grown out for the music video of "Slow". Between that and the all black attire and chains around his neck, it wasn't how he normally looked, preferring to be clean-shaven and tidy. He wasn't surprised she didn't recognize him.

"I understand."

"It's definitely the voice," she continued, eyeing him. "When you said those song lyrics, I almost imagined you were Kylo Ren singing them to me." Her eyes widened when they stopped in front of his black BMW. "This is your ride?"

He opened the door for her. "Yes."

"So you're not a starving artist like me," she mused, nodding her head before climbing in. "You must do pretty well."

"I do. It's still a lonely life, though," he said, leaning over the door to run his finger up her throat, resting at her chin. "I'm picky about who I let in."

"I'm glad Rose introduced us. It seems we were both searching for the one," she said, kissing his fingertip. 

"The one."

He closed the door and thought about it as he got into the sports car. He had never met anyone that he found so attractive at first glance, or someone with such beautiful feet. She was his dream. She didn't mind his odd taste and was willing to ignore his awkwardness. 

He was pretty sure he was half in love with her already. He floundered at how and when to tell her he was a virgin, but he would make it up as he went. 

"Rose never mentioned what you sing. What genre is it?" she asked as he got them onto the main road. 

"Pop music," he said, keeping his eyes on the road. "I've been doing it a few years now. Only became popular in the last year."

"That's amazing!" she enthused, pausing when something clicked. "Is your stuff on the radio?'

"It is. One song is, at least," he said, making eye contact briefly. 

They spent the next ten minutes with her guessing various songs before he entered his neighborhood. 

"Have I heard it?" Her hands were on her knees, watching him carefully as she had been throughout the ride. "Would you sing it for me?"

"Yes and yes," he said, grinning. "I'll sing it to you once we're at my place. Not long now."

She finally noticed their surroundings and gasped. "How rich are you?"

"More than you realize," he said, pulling in front of his place. "This is home.”

"Wow. I've never seen, let alone been inside a house this nice," she said, mouth gaping. 

"I'll give you the grand tour if you like," he said, pulling into his driveway at a snail's pace. 

"Maybe. I have other ideas for us tonight," she said, unbuckling herself and climbing into his lap, winding her arms around him. 

She smelled like strawberries from her mixed drink, and her face hovered inches from his. He captured her lips in a heated kiss, and he was a goner, drunk on her and her kisses. As she ground her hips, her nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt further to reveal more skin. Her lips and tongue traced the firm muscle she found, right before stopping and biting her lip.

"Ben, I have a confession to make. I'm a virgin." She wrung her hands as he silently thanked Rose, deciding to give her an extra large bonus that year.

They'd have their first together, and he fell for her a little more. He had been waiting for her, and she had waited for him. It was perfect. 

"I've never felt this kind of connection to someone on the first date," she continued. "I've met a lot but never found one I wanted like you and was willing to take a chance with. I want to with you, though," she said, eyes warm and honest. "I want to go all the way with you."

He was officially in love with her, and he didn't care how crazy it was. Unfortunately, he still hadn't said anything. 

She chewed on her lip again, starting to pull away. "If my virginity is an issue--"

"It's not," he insisted, pulling her against him and kissing her. "At all. I can't believe I got so lucky."

"What do you mean?" she asked, hands tentatively undoing another button of his shirt.

"I'm also a virgin," he admitted, both grinning in response. Her hands worked faster to remove his shirt. "I'm too interested in feet to choose just anyone, and I was afraid you wouldn't be satisfied with my size or performance."

Her eyes shined with happiness. "No. I don't think you could screw it up, even if you came in the first minute." She glanced down at his hands. "You're much too good with your hands; I think I could come from just those."

"We'll just go slow," he said, kissing her forehead. "I want to last and make it special for you."

She was about to kiss him when her eyes got big and round. She scooted backward, taking him in, and he had a feeling she finally figured out who he was.

"Are you … Kylo Ren?" she asked, touching his hair and face. 

"Yes. That's why I keep bringing up my song," he said. 

He gulped, and she looked like she wanted to sweat drop.

"I'm an idiot. I'm sorry," she said, looking down. 

"Don't be. I try not to be recognizable because of my odd quirks," he said, lifting her chin. 

Her eyes held his. "It's not that weird. Honest. It works out well since you like feet, and I have sore ones that love your attention.” She paused. “It's kind of nice letting someone take care of me and my feet for once. I always depended on myself growing up."

His heart broke for her, and he opened his car door. "You don't have to anymore. You have me now."

She ducked her head. "Thank you. I've always been alone." 

"You're not alone," he said, wrapping her in his arms. 

She kissed the edge of his mouth. "Neither are you."

To not be alone felt like the greatest weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt invincible as he carefully extricated them from his car and entered his home, bridal-carrying her. Absently, he wondered how long was a reasonable time to wait before asking her to move in.

"You can put me down, you know," she said as he walked over the threshold. "I can walk."

"You could, or I could carry you to my washing machine and bedroom to make it go faster," he returned, kicking the door closed. "I'd love to see you try to undress me more in the meantime."

"I like a challenge," she murmured, kissing him on the underside of his chin. 

With each kiss down his neck, she pushed his jacket a little further off his broad shoulders, followed by his open shirt. She saw a grand total of nothing on their walk to the laundry room, but she memorized the location of every mole on his face and the erogenous zones on his neck and bare chest. 

It was all about priorities, really. She'd have plenty of time to get to know the house later. 

He sat her on top of the washing machine, her arms resting on the ledge as her toes pointed out, spreading her legs so he could see the lacy underwear she wore. His Adam's sole bobbed as his hands gripped the bottom of her dress.

"This comes off. Now."

She grinned, lifting her hips and allowing him to slide the dress off. "Take good care of it, or else I'll come back again and demand a replacement."

"I think I'll keep it then," he teased, earning a playful whack on his arm before her feet rubbed against his ass.

"You'll do no such thing. I still have to leave," she protested. 

Her toes found his belt loops and tried to tug his pants down, but to no avail. She went still as she took in his dilated pupils and mouth hanging open.

With her legs wide open and feet pressed against him, she was a vision, his personal wet dream in white, lacy panties and nothing else. Her round breasts looked perfectly formed for his hands, and her dusky, hardened peaks begged to be sucked. Everything about her screamed _his._ His pants began to chafe from the strain of his erection.

"Your turn," she breathed, noting his discomfort. "Take off your pants."

Pushing past his fears of being too small, he shoved down his pants, relieved to not be constrained by them anymore. Rey couldn't stop staring, her tongue wetting her lips.

"You were going commando," she noted, still looking down. 

"Yes. Is something wrong?" he asked, shifting nervously.

"No, but I hope you fit. I've never seen anything that big before," she said, climbing down and stroking him slowly. His whole body relaxed at knowing she liked his size, and then he tensed, quickly becoming addicted to her touch. "You're so soft here."

"Don't, don't touch me too much. I'm sensitive," he cautioned, moaning when her other hand gripped his base. "Your hands feel so good."

"They're not smooth," she said, tracing the veins of his cock, noting his every reaction to her wandering hands. 

"That means you work hard and care," he grit through his teeth, bucking into her grip and unable to resist. "Squeeze a little harder."

She eagerly complied, and she was rewarded with a muttered curse as he gripped one of her shoulders for support. 

"I don't jerk off enough to last. No more squeezing," he said, sitting down and playing with her soaked panties. 

She stepped between his legs and palmed him, and when his fingers traced her clothed seam, her body arched, hands tightly gripping him in response. He came without warning, spraying her stomach and panties.

His face turned red. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"It's okay. You told me you wouldn't last, and I still did it," she said with a smile and shrug. Her look became feral. "Besides, we haven't started the wash yet. You can clean these, too."

She dropped her panties, and he stared at her glistening, pink pussy, her juices dribbling onto her thighs. 

"Put my clothes with yours," he said, staring raptly at the sign of her desire for him as he shucked his jacket and shirt.

"With pleasure." She grabbed his clothes and placed them all in the washing machine. 

As she stuck out her butt, he stood and stepped behind her. As he reached for the detergent, he rubbed against her behind. She leaned into him as he passed her the bottle, and his hands caressed her breasts as she took care of the detergent. 

"Ben," she cooed, rubbing harder against him. "That feels so good. I didn't think anyone would ever like me without many curves."

"I do," he rumbled, pinching a nipple and reveling in her full-bodied keen.

"Again," she begged, using the machine as support.

"Start the laundry, and I will," he whispered, kissing her ear. "I want to continue this in the bedroom."

As soon as the machine roared to life, he pinched her other nipple then grabbed her right thigh, ready to go higher. 

"Lift me, Ben," she requested, bending her knees. 

He glanced around the room. "Is there enough space?" he asked in concern.

"Your laundry room is bigger than my bathroom, and I stretch in there all the time. There's _plenty_ of room," she maintained. She adjusted his hands so his right hand wrapped around her stomach and rested at the small of her back. He placed his left hand on her left hamstring, and she made a happy sigh. "Lift and flip me over your shoulder so I end up on my stomach. I love being lifted by you."

"If you put it that way …"

Her left arm looped around his shoulder, a smile plastered on her face. He picked her up with ease, and she bent and tucked in her knees, slowly letting her legs straighten as she draped herself over his shoulder.

"Perfect," she murmured. "Now I can kiss more of you while you do all the work."

He chuckled and didn't complain about the arrangement. She kissed across his stomach and chest, stopping at his right nipple. When her lips sucked it into her mouth, he almost dropped her, and his cock stirred to greet her. 

"Rey," he said shakily, "what did you--"

"Do it to me back, and I promise you'll love it even more," she promised, kissing his nipple. 

He was about to move her onto the bed when her teeth lightly grazed the sensitive skin, making him freeze. Seconds later, her legs wrapped around his back, and she lifted up, kissing the skin just below his ear. As her hands raked across his scalp and played with his hair, he lived for the way her taut buds rubbed against his shoulder. 

"No fair, Rey." 

His hands reached behind and found her sides, coaxing her off of him as he turned. She reluctantly let go, kissing his cheek one last time before landing gracefully on the bed.

"Lean against the headboard, legs spread wide for me. I want to look at all of you," he said, kneeling and watching with growing desire. 

The room went eerily quiet, new tension building between them. She slowly stretched out, noting every ragged breath he took, and her toes nudged his thighs, gliding up them as his cock hardened a little more. 

His eyes drank her in like a man dying of thirst. No detail of her body was missed as he worked his way up, hands sliding along his eyes' path until he came to her stomach. He hooked his thumbs around her thighs, stroking the tender skin as his lips hovered above her breasts. 

"Please, Ben," she begged. 

He saw the scared look in her eyes, the one that yearned for touch, and most of all, acceptance. She was so afraid of not being worthy, and he wanted to banish all doubt from her mind.

"Anyone who thinks these breasts aren't the greatest treasure ought to have their eyes checked," he said, pecking each one. "They taste good, too."

She whined, and his hands enclosed her breasts, flicking each nipple in turn. 

"I could play with these all night." One hand left her breast and was replaced by his mouth, sucking her areola into his mouth with abandon. 

"Ah, Ben! Not so hard," she cried, holding his face as he let go in fear. "A little less enthusiasm, but please, don't stop." Her eyes pierced his. "I need this. I need you."

He nodded and went back to sucking her breast, albeit more softly. That time, she moaned uncontrollably and asked him to pinch her other nipple, which he happily did, wanting to please her in every way. 

As he took turns kissing her breasts and suckling, his other hand ventured to her entrance, eager to finally be inside her. He traced her inner walls and began poking around, only for one of her hands to guide him to where she needed him, and he sighed in relief.

"Yes. Right there," she said, mewling when he entered her wet heat. "I've wanted you inside me even since we started dancing."

He inserted his finger into her fully, and she took him easily thanks to all her lubrication. After a few more thrusts, she asked him for a second finger, and her nails found his back as she practically seized with pleasure from the stretch.

"I've never felt that full before with just my fingers. Deeper, Ben. I want to be ready for your cock."

He slowly inched his way in, not wanting to hurt her, and once she took both, he pumped into her steadily, until she began to pant heavily. 

"Ben, I'm close."

He stopped his kissing, a curious look in his eyes. "Could I look at you down there a little more closely? Or even taste you? You smell so good."

She croaked out a yes, and he leaned on his elbows, watching his fingers slide in and out of her easily. When he was satisfied about placement, he spread her apart further, nosing her core before licking tentatively. 

"Ben!" she screeched, hips lifting off the bed. Her hands pulled him closer. "Do it again. Please."

His laughter against her made her playfully tug on his hair. 

"Sorry," he said, voice muffled. "I didn't expect such a response. I thought you'd hate it."

"I didn't know it could feel that good," she said, massaging his scalp. 

His thumb slipped from how wet she was, nudging her clit. Her legs held his head in a vise as she yelped.

"You like that, too?" he asked when she finally released him to let him breathe.

She nodded excitedly, face red with exertion. As he slipped his tongue inside her, he circled her clit once more, wanting to know what would happen. 

She came all over his face, his name filling the large house. He couldn't have been more excited. 

He had gotten the girl of his dreams off, with only a few minor mishaps along the way. 

"Ben, are you okay?" she asked, pulling his head back with an uncertain look.

"Never better," he said with a wide grin. 

She bent over and kissed the top of his head. "Okay. That was--"

"Hot. Delicious. Very sweet," he said, crawling backward. "I think you'll be ready for me now."

"I hope so. You're huge," she said, noticing he was continuing to grow in size. 

His face lit up. "We can do more foreplay, starting with your feet."

She burst out laughing, and when she saw his baffled expression, she leaned forward and touched his cheek. 

"I can't believe you're thinking of my feet at a time like this. If you want to pamper them, be my guest."

He grinned. "I promise you won't regret it."

She didn't. He got a warm, damp terry cloth washcloth and rubbed her feet with it before giving her an abbreviated massage. Every sound she made combined with the pleasure he received from touching her feet made him harder by the minute. Each toe was smothered with kisses before he kissed his way up her instep and calves, singing his signature song to her in between kisses. By the time he made it to the apex of her thighs, she was soaked and trembling beneath him. 

"Please tell me we're going to have sex now," she said as he covered her body with his. "I don't think I can handle you going slow anymore."

He chuckled. "We are. Just need to go slow enough so I don't hurt you."

Her hands lined his tip with where she wanted him, giving him a small smile. "Okay. I'm ready."

He didn't go at quite a turtle's pace, but he did enter her with minimal pain. Some was inevitable, and she held him in place every time he looked ready to pull out and apologize. The more he filled her, the more confident he became, seeing how responsive she was to him. 

He quickly discovered that sex was a close second in terms of the most pleasurable things in his life. With every inch he went, the more her tight walls squeezed him everywhere, and he never wanted it to stop. Every sensation was only heightened by the look in her eyes, at the way she begged him to go deeper and come closer to her. She was everything encouraging and bright, sensual and addicting. She quickly became his world, and there was only her, only his all-consuming need to give her everything she ever wanted.

He didn’t need anything else in return; he’d be happy with just her.

When he couldn’t sink inside her any deeper, both brought their hands to each other’s face, overcome with joy.

“We did it!”

He kissed her passionately, and when he came up for air, he said, “We’re a perfect fit.”

She nodded bashfully.

“Finally."

She guided his hands back to her breasts. “Finally what?”

“I lost my virginity,” he said, squeezing and kissing her breasts. “I can’t imagine wanting to give it to anyone else.” He forced her to look in his eyes. “You’re special to me.”

“Aw, Ben,” she cried, kissing him. “I don’t deserve you.”

He adjusted his body to kiss her, accidentally snapping his hips. That one, little movement turned her from soft and emotional into needy and demanding. Her eyes darkened, and she rolled her hips, wanting to feel it again.

Ben couldn’t stop watching how her body swallowed him up. “You take me so well.”

“Move a little faster. My orgasm’s close,” she said, gripping his shoulders for support as her legs wrapped around his powerful thighs. “I want to feel you everywhere when I come.”

If he hadn’t been fully hard before that, he was after that. He picked up the pace, and after trying a couple different speeds, they found their rhythm, both of their voices echoing more in the room the closer they came to their bliss.

“Rey, I can’t hold on much longer--”

“Touch my clit,” she demanded, bringing two of his fingers to her bundle of nerves. 

With one hard thrust and a pinch of her clit, she fell apart around him, clenching around him in the most incredible way he had ever felt. Pumping into her once more, he buried himself to the hilt, coming harder than he ever had before. 

Both panted as they recovered from their high, and Ben loved watching Rey’s red face. Sweat covered her brow and heaving chest, and her hair was a mess. Still, she had never been more beautiful or happier. She looked at him as though he were her world, as though all she wanted was him. In that moment, she was truly an angel, and she had shown him heaven.

He had no desire to pull out, but he knew they were both a mess. He wanted to make the whole experience good for her, so when she began kissing him, he moved them off the bed, scooping her into his arms and taking her to his master bathroom. He didn’t pull out until the tub was full of suds, and when he noticed that she was sore between her legs, he saw it as yet another opportunity to touch her body everywhere.

Rey didn’t mind one bit.

Both washed each other thoroughly before going to each other’s hair, and when she let down her long hair, Ben smelled and caressed every strand before using his best shampoo on her. 

When both had dried off, Rey ventured toward the door, only for him to grab her waist. “Where are you going?” 

“I was going to check on the clothes,” she said, hiding her face. “I don’t want to overstay my welcome--”

“Overstay? You can stay here for a week. Or a month,” he replied, pulling her close.

In his head, he shouted that she could stay forever. She had already burrowed her way into his heart, and he refused to let her go.

“Are you sure?” she asked, turning in his grasp. “You don’t have to be nice just because you like my feet--”

“I love you _and_ your feet,” he interrupted, kissing her. “Stay. Please.”

She nodded, tears threatening. He guided her back to bed, and he was pleasantly surprised when she snuggled into him, arms wrapped securely around his back as she rested in the crook of his neck.

“This is everything I ever wanted in a first time,” she sighed, meeting his eyes. “Thank you.”

“You are everything I ever dreamed of and so much more.” He caressed her face, pushing a strand of wet hair behind her ear. “I can’t wait to wake up next to you and do all this all over again.”

Her grip on him tightened. “There’s going to be a next time?”

He nodded, kissing her forehead. “Yes. I want that more than anything. A next time, a third time, a fiftieth time …“

“Yes,” she breathed before yawning. “I want that, too.” Her eyes fluttered closed. “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

His heart stopped. “Me too,” he whispered, yawning softly. “Good night, Rey.”

The hand on top of him slid down, resting against his heart. He kissed it, ready to give her his heart.

Perhaps there was a reason why Rose kept telling him to have sex before he declared feet were the best thing ever. 

He’d never admit she was right.


End file.
